A Bottle of Vodka
by edelweisslove
Summary: Happy, Toby, Walter, and Paige party at the garage and the next morning can't remember what happened the night before. Except for one person, and that one person remembers everything. Warning: Alcohol consumption
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based off an actual life experience, translated into the Scorpion universe. For the most part all of these things are true, embellished some to jazz it up just a bit.**

 **In case you were wondering real life counterparts**

 **Happy: Me**

 **Toby: My exboyfriend**

 **Paige: My ex's friend's girlfriend**

 **Walter: My ex's friend**

It all started with a bottle of Aristocrat Vodka.

Light poured into the tinted windows of the garage illuminating it in a soft orangey haze. The light coming in eventually met Happy's eyes, slowly pulling her from her sleep. She took a moment to survey her surrounding, not knowing initially where she was. Memories from the night before came trickling back to her and then hit her full force along with the wicked headache from her hangover. Trying to assess the damage that everyone did last night Happy sat up, her head throbbed and she suddenly felt nauseous telling her that she sat up far too fast. When Happy finally got her bearings she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like it was hit by a cyclone. (Haha see what I did there) Cups and empty water bottles were scattered everywhere on the table and around it. The sink was stacked with pots, pans and oddly enough paper plates. Happy searched the fridge for a bottle of water, finally finding four in the way back of the fridge. She took out all four, remembering there were three other people that were at the garage with her last night. Toby was the only one Happy could see as she walked out of the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back so she was looking straight up his nose. Happy walked over to the couch, setting the four water bottles on the coffee table.

"Hey Doc, wake up," Happy said shaking him. Toby woke up with a snort, eyes darting back and forth, breathing heavily trying to make sense of what he was seeing. His eyes finally focusing and breathing coming back to normal Toby was able to see Happy. Then the hangover reared its ugly head. Happy saw Toby sink back into the couch groaning and pressing his temples with the palms of his hands.

"Hey drink this," Happy said handing him one of the cool bottles of water from the coffee table. Toby accepted it gladly and took small sips to avoid getting sick. Happy sat down next to him and started drinking her bottle of water.

"Where are Walter and Paige?" Toby asked after finishing his bottle of water.

"I don't know I haven't seen them all morning," Happy said.

A loud thud came from the loft above them. Happy and Toby laughed knowing that either Walter or Paige had fallen out of bed. After about a minute or so Paige and Walter appeared at the top of the stairs still wearing their clothes from last night. Paige's hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and her usually polished makeup was smudged into dark almost raccoon eyes. Walter looked like he had been hit by a freight train, deep purple blue bags under his eyes and clearly very hung over.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Toby said and chuckled a little bit.

"Shut up Toby," Paige and Walter said in tandem.

Walking down the stairs proved to be a difficult task for Walter. His head pounded and his vision was blurry making it hard to focus on the stairs. Paige however walked down the stairs with ease despite the massive hangover.

"Water," Paige said.

Happy grabbed one of the bottles off the coffee table and held it up for her to see. Paige walked over to the couch, took the bottle from Happy and sat down next to her. By the time Paige sat down Walter had finally reached the ground floor of the garage.

"Walter, you alright pal?" Toby said.

He was worried Walter was beginning to look a little green. Before Walter could say a word he ran into the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Happy and Toby cringed on the couch. Paige however got up and walked into the kitchen to rub Walter's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Are you feeling alright Hap?"

"The last time you asked someone that they threw up, but to answer your question yes I'm fine just a little hungover," Happy said.

Toby chuckled at her reply and put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple. Suddenly an intense wave of nausea and pain hit Toby and had him hunched over with his palms pressed into his temples.

"Why did we drink so much last night? I hardly remember anything from last night after drink number four," Toby groaned.

"Yeah what happened last night? I can't remember either," Paige said. She walked in with her arm around Walter, leading him to the couch.

"I can't remember anything either except for a multitude of alcoholic beverages" Walter said once he was seated on the couch.

"I remember everything," Happy said.

All eyes were on her, begging to know what kind of shenanigans and tomfoolery went on last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _I remember everything," Happy said._

 _All eyes were on her, begging to know what kind of shenanigans and tomfoolery went on last night._

* * *

"So Hap, tell us what happened last night," Toby said. He scooted even closer into her side, waiting to hear about details he couldn't remember.

"Off," Happy said lightly shoving Toby. Seeing the hurt puppy dog look on his face Happy took his hand and placed it one her thigh.

They all settled around Happy. Paige sitting on the chair next to Walter, and Happy in the middle of Walter and Toby. All of them were sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Wow I didn't know you guys were this interested in what happened last night," Happy said.

"Just start," Walter said impatiently.

"Fine, it started when Toby brought out that huge bottle of aristocrat," Happy said.

The team had a long week of back to back cases, when Friday evening finally rolled around Toby was really in the mood for a drink or a few. Cabe had gone home to catch up on some much needed sleep. Sylvester had left to go prepare for a sleepover with Ralph. By the time 9:30pm rolled around Toby was dying for a drink to unwind and relax from a long week. Toby smiled to himself and walked over to Happy's workbench where she was tinkering with some small random project.

"Hey Hap, drinks?" Toby asked as he leaned up against Happy's workbench.

"Yeah, I could go for a drink, what do you have in mind," Happy said looking up from her project.

Toby didn't say anything, he just smiled and let out a small laugh before walking out the door of the garage. Needless to say Happy was very confused, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to working on her project.

Twenty minutes later Toby returned with a large paper bag and a plastic bag from the convenience store. Toby put the bags on the table in the middle of the garage where everyone could see them. From the paper bag he pulled a large bottle of Aristocrat Vodka, from the plastic bag a bottle of cranberry juice and a bottle of orange juice. Walter saw all of this and decided that whatever was going on needed to be stopped.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Walter asked. He had gotten up and stood next to Toby, looking down at the bottles on the table.

"We are drinking tonight Walt," Toby said.

"No we are not," Walter replied, his voice stern.

"Walt, it has been a long week and a drink between coworkers will relieve the tension built up from this past week," Toby said looking at Walter with his doctor face.

Walter and Toby were locked in a disapproving stare contest, when Paige walked in from dropping off Ralph with Sylvester for a sleepover. She saw the two locking horns and looked over at Happy for some insight into what was going on but she was absorbed in her project. She knew it was up to her to defuse the tension.

"What's going on here?" she asked walking toward the two arguing geniuses.

"Toby wants us all to have drinks," Walter said pointing to the bottles on the table.

"As a way for us all to relax and unwind from a long week," Toby stated in his defense.

"Toby is right Walter it has been a long week," Paige said. She could feel Toby behind her doing his little victory dance because she said he was right.

"But this is a place of business," Walter protested.

"Walter we have definitely done crazier things in this garage," Toby said.

"Doc is right Walt this place is more of a home rather than a work place," Happy said. Everyone looked her way when she started talking since she had pretty much ignored everyone since Toby left to get the alcohol.

"Alright fine, but I will not be a part of this," Walter said retreating up to the loft.

-A few drinks later-

By 11 pm the bottle of vodka that Toby brought in was halfway gone. By 11 pm Happy, Toby and Paige were all drunk. They were past drunk actually and headed straight for wasted. Paige was pouring shots and mixing drinks for them since she had worked at a bar at one point. Happy and Toby learned that the more Paige drank the stronger her mixed drinks became. By the end of the night a vodka cranberry would become just a red solo cup full of vodka with no cranberry juice at all.

A bright idea flashed into Toby's head as he finished the drink that he and Happy had been sharing.

"Let's play quarters," Toby said putting is cup down on the edge of the table and flipped it. The cup ended up on the floor and rolled under the table.

"Yes," Paige said. Her eyes widened in excitement. When they looked at Happy she had just taken a shot of Vodka and nodded in agreement.

They set up a shot glass and filled it while Toby hunted for a quarter. He eventually found one hidden under all the papers on his desk.

"You know if Sly were here…..he would say that this is very unsanitary," Toby said as he walked toward the kitchen with quarter in hand.

"If Sly were here he would be up in the loft with Walt avoiding us," Happy said taking the quarter out of his hand.

Happy and Paige faced off first. Paige took aim carefully, bringing herself back to college days, and bounced the quarter. The quarter made a sharp metallic sound as it hit the table and flew over the shot glass and landed on the other side. Happy let out a laugh knowing that she could easily get the quarter in the glass. Her shot landed the quarter in the glass with a soft clink as the quarter hit the bottom of the glass.

"Haha! Drink Dineen," Happy said triumphantly. Paige took her shot like a champ, slamming the shot glass down on the table and smiling with the quarter in between her teeth.

"You know who might like this game?" Paige asked. There was a pause as they all looked at each other.

"Walter," They all said in unison.

"You should go try and convince him to play quarters with us," Happy said.

"Yeah, this is more fun with more people anyways," Paige said.

Paige turned and walked up the stairs. Once the sound of feet on the stairs had stopped Happy grabbed Toby's hand and dragged him to the camper. Toby slammed the door to the camper behind him, knowing what would happen between them behind closed doors. Happy practically launched herself at him when he turned around. Their lips crashed together hard, pressing up against each other harder and harder trying desperately to get closer. This frenzy of passion was partially caused by the alcohol flowing in their systems, and partially because every day this past week they had been too tired to do anything once they got home.

The need for air soon became more important than kissing and they separated to take a breath. They looked at each other, having the same idea without even saying a word. Happy grabbed Toby's hand once again and dragged him to the bed. He threw him down on the bed and straddled him. Toby let out a low moan as Happy started kissing his neck.

"Doc, you have way too many clothes on," Happy said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"So are you sugarplum"

Toby slid his hands from where they were on her hips up her body to push her flannel off her shoulders. With Toby's help Happy wiggled out of her flannel and threw it behind her. Happy pulled on Toby's shirt in an attempt to start getting him undressed as well. He sat up and grabbed her butt to keep Happy steady on his lap. His shirt was off and forgotten before it hit the camper floor. Their lips came crashing together again.

"Happy….Toby," Paige's voice muffled through the camper walls.

They froze, Paige had come down faster than they thought. The door to the camper opened and Happy and Toby jumped apart. Paige let out a surprised yelp when she saw the pair in varying stages of undressed. The door quickly closed again.

"When you two are finished Walter and I are ready to play quarters," Paige said.

Toby looked out the window next to the bed and saw Paige and Walter walking to the couch. Happy tapped him on the shoulder to get him to focus on her again. He was met with a tank top to the face when he turned around. Happy smiled at him when he removed the fabric from his face. They came together again, kissing and touching exposed skin.

Paige and Walter sat on the couch in silence waiting for Happy and Toby to….finish. A squeaking noise came from the kitchen. They looked around and located the source of the noise. The camper was rocking slightly and making the squeaking noise.

"I'm going to need a drink to forget this," Paige said.

"Me too," Walter said.


End file.
